Dark Love
by Giganicky
Summary: Grimsley and Karen are deeply in love, and this is their honeymoon in Ecruteak City, at the top of the Bell Tower. Songfic. One-shot. Lemon. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**DISCLAIMER: Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokémon.**

**The song Pleasures of Soho is by Soho Dolls, copyright A&G and Filthy Pretty 2007.**

**Dark Love**

**Rated M for Lemon and curse words. Get ready!**

It was a beautiful night there in Ecruteak City.

The lights of the city were sweet and suffused, dancing in the darkness of Johto's night.

At the top of the Bell Tower, one of the city's landmarks, there were two fiances:

Grimsley, of the Unova Elite Four, and Karen, of the Johto Elite Four.

"My goodness, it's so beautiful out here", Karen contemplated the beautiful night-time starry sky.

"Yes. But it can never surpass your beauty, my dear Karen.", says Grimsley.

"You are a very sweet man, Grimsley.", says Karen, who later kisses Grimsley on his cheek.

_I'm so happy it hurts  
I'm so happy you smile  
I'm so happy you flirt  
And for this I'd crawl one mile_

"This is our honeymoon, my dear Karen. We should do a bit of dirty things together...", flirts Grimsley, while tickling Karen's cheek.

"I thought the same thing, so why won't we do it, baby?", says Karen.

Grimsley gets up, slowly takes off his tuxedo while enhancing his silhouette with the moonlight, and says: "I dreamt to do this from all the way we met. Let's do it hard and fast.".

Karen also gets up and does the same thing as Grimsley, and says with a very erotic voice: "Mmm, come on, Grimsley. Give it to me.".

The two remain fully nude and start to make out.

The juicy clicks emanated by their kisses are very sexy-sounding, making the both turn on more.

The two fall down on the floor and end their session.

"We wanted to do it dirty, Grimsley...".

"Then let's do it...".

The two's voices were soft as silk, since the two were flirting.

_Grant me this final wish  
I wanna put you in a trance  
I wanna be your poisoned dish  
All sick senses enhanced_

Karen slides slowly her finger on Grimsley's cold, naked body.

And she finally arrived to her greatest goal: Grimsley's stiff dick.

Karen licks her lips and sucks it like a maniac.

"Mmmm... Ooofff! Karen... Oh fuck!", Grimsley moaned wildly.

"Like it, baby?".

"I... Love it. Aaaaaaahhhhh...".

Grimsley caressed Karen's fluffy and silk-soft silver-azure hair. He loves touching her hair while doing dirty things together.

As Karen stopped sucking his dick, Grimsley decided to start his own dirty acts.

As a matter of fact, Karen opened wide her legs, showing her clit.

Her clit is just perfect: a slim meaty slit of wet and puffy skin which emanates a delicious and tempting aura.

Grimsley cracks his neck to preparate himself, he says: "I'm going all out on you, my dear. It will first tickle, but it's for the better.".

And Grimsley starts to lick Karen's clit like crazy.

_Give me your attention  
I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho  
Give me your worst intentions  
And I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho_

_Oh ohh, oh yeah...  
I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho_

_Oh ohh, oh yeah..._

"Oohhh... Oh, god, Grimsley... Aaaah... AAAHHHH!".

Karen's moans are very loud, that the entire city can hear them.

"So, do you love it, my dear Karen?".

"Oohh, yeah, Grimsley... Don't stop it...".

Karen and Grimsley both are very turned on, and to top it all off, Karen was squeezing and circling her nipples.

Karen finally came, as her juice exited from her clit, while Grimsley sucked every milliliter of it.

Karen's juice was bitter-sweet, which was Grimsley's favorite type of flavour.

"You let out a very great-tasting cum, Karen...", says Grimsley, as he continued sucking and softly biting her clit.

_I know a private club  
And they'll delight with your type  
We are all titled M.U.D  
And you can fright who you like_

Grimsley decides then to fondle Karen's breasts.

Her breasts were quite big and they were also natural, making them extremely squeezable.

The Unova Elite Four member starts to massage and squeeze the Johto Elite Four member's breasts, making her moan.

"Oooh, come on, it's so sexy... I sense greatly your soft hands... Aaahhh...".

"Your tits feel so good... My hands are perfect to fondle them... Ooohhh...".

While he was fondling and licking Karen's breasts, Grimsley fingered hardly Karen's clit.

"Aaah.. Ahhh... AAAAHHHHH! GRIMSLEY! AAAAHHHH, OH GOD!", moaned violently Karen.

"Want to know the secret of this? It's passion. Pure raw passion, Karen.", whispers Grimsley to Karen deep inside of her left ear, which he later licks.

"But, let's cut down to the chase.". With these words, Grimsley stopped. "Are you ready?".

"Y-Yes... Anything, Grimsley... Please... Give your cock to me... Baby...", Karen weeped softly and explicitly.

"Watch out, here it comes...", says Grimsley, before thrusting his dick at full-power inside Karen.

_You're a strange one, crazed one, fazed one, little boy  
With nothing at all to do at night  
Well as for me I'm the outsider (outsider)  
Let's paint the walls black tonight_

"AAAAAAHHHH, GRIMSLEY... AAAAAHHHH! FUCK ME HARD!", screams Karen with an heavy tone of pleasure.

"Mmmmh, Karen! Oooooohhhhh...", moans Grimsley.

While Grimsley continues thrusting his dick inside of her clit, Karen massages her clit roughly.

The first drops of cum exited from the clit.

And finally, the two came.

_Give me your attention  
I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho  
Give me your worst intentions  
And I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho_

_Oh ohh, oh yeah...  
I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho_

_Oh ohh, oh yeah..._

Grimsley let out his dick from Karen's clit: his dick was squirting out cum irregularly and the cum fully hit Karen's clit.

Karen moaned softly while taking a sip of Grimsley's cum from it. She sucked the cum erotically and she liked it.

Grimsley bends over and kisses Karen softly on the mouth, saying: "I love you... Karen.".

He hugs Karen, who says: "I love you too, my dear Grimsley. No one shall keep us apart.".

And the two fall asleep.

_Give me your attention  
I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho  
Give me your worst intentions  
And I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho_

_Oh ohh, oh yeah...  
I'll show you all the pleasures of Soho_

_Oh ohh, oh yeah..._


End file.
